Only One
by Fuuin SasuNaru
Summary: "Bisakah aku hidup bahagia seperti mereka?" Pertanyaan itu yang selalu terucap dari bibir pemuda manis itu. Hanya takdir yang bisa mengubahnya, Naruto. Jangan berpikir orang yang tertawa pertama dia akan tetap tertawa sampai akhir. Tidak mungkin Naru. Hidup itu selalu berputar. Multi-Chap. AU. BL. YAOI. INCEST.


"Bisakah aku hidup bahagia seperti mereka?" Pertanyaan itu yang selalu terucap dari bibir pemuda manis itu. Hanya takdir yang bisa mengubahnya, Naruto. Jangan berpikir orang yang tertawa pertama dia akan tetap tertawa sampai akhir. Tidak mungkin Naru. Hidup itu selalu berputar. Multi-Chap. AU. BL. YAOI. INCEST.

**Only One**

**Fuuin Sasunaru**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but cerita ini milik saya..

Pair : Sasunaru, MenmaNaru, yang lain nyusul

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : AU, Yaoi, Boy Love, Incest, OOC, Typos berterbangan , Dll..

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

**.**

"Speak"

"_Mind_"

**Prolog **

Seorang pemuda pirang berkacamata tebal sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Dia membawa tumpukan buku yang akan dikembalikannya ke perpustakaan. Di sepanjang lorong banyak siswa-siswi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Lihat anak aneh itu! Dia masih berani menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"DASAR TIDAK TAU DIRI!" teriak yang lain.

"Cih, kenapa sekolah ini mau menerima anak seperti dia!".

"IYAA PERGI SANA!".

Pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak menanggapi ataupun membela diri. Diam, hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Karna melawanpun tak ada gunanya.

Dari arah berlawanan nampak seorang gadis berambut kuning pudar berjalan santai dan sesekali dia menyapa orang yang ada di lorong itu. Disampingnya ada seorang gadis berambut pink, sahabat dari gadis pirang itu. "Hei, Ino, lihat si anak aneh itu. Dia masih berani menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini!" kata gadis pink, Sakura.

Si pirang menatap pemuda tadi dengan tatapan datar, nampak senyum mengerikan yang bertengger di bibirnya "Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita memberikan si anak aneh itu pelajaran!" "Ide bagus Ino, aku sudah muak dengan si anak aneh itu!" Mereka berdua lalu berjalan kearah pemuda pirang tadi.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan menunduk tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, dengan sengaja Ino menabrak pemuda pirang tadi. Ia terjengkang ke belakang dan buku yang ia bawa berserakan di lantai lorong.

"Ino kau tak apa?" kata Sakura,

"aku tak apa Sakura, hanya sedikit lecet",

Semua murid yang ada di lorong itu mendekat kearah Ino. Ino menundukkan wajahnya yang berhiaskan seringaian keji. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang menyadarinya.

"Ino kau tidak apa-apa? Tanganmu berdarah" jerit salah seorang siswi melihat lengan kiri Ino yang lecet. Semua mengerubungi mereka bertiga.

"Semua gara-gara anak aneh ini, dia yang menabrak Ino" Siswi itu memandang benci dan mendecih tak suka melihat pemuda pirang yang sedang mencoba berdiri itu.

"benar, semua gara-gara dia. Dasar anak aneh"

Semua memandang benci kearah pemuda pirang itu.

Seorang siswi, dilihat dari nametag nya bernama Karin, mendekat kearah pemuda pirang itu. Karin menatap bengis kearahnya, "Dasar pengemis, kau seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini" Karin menjabak rambut pirangnya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit, "kau hanya orang beruntung yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, bicth!" seluruh murid yang ada di lorong itu tertawa mencemooh, tanpa ada yang mau menolong.

Entah siapa yang membawa, seorang siswa menyiramkan cairan aneh ke tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"haha, rasakan!"

"dasar anak aneh!"

"bicth, cuih, mati saja kau!"

Berbagai cemoohan ia dapatkan. Diam, diam dan diam. Tanpa sadar satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata blue shapire-nya. Pemuda pirang itu semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Yang ia ingin kan menghilang dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

"minna, ayo kita tinggalkan anak nerd ini" mereka bubar dengan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan ke pemuda pirang itu. Termasuk Sakura dan Ino yang menampakkan raut wajah puas. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya, bitch" cela Ino sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat itu. "Ayo Sakura".

Setelah mereka pergi, pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto –dilihat dari name tagnya- perlahan berdiri dan memunguti buku yang dibawanya tadi. "untung saja buku-buku perpustakaan tidak terkena cairan ini" Naruto memandang seragamnya yang tidak karuan warnanya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Hah, sepertinya aku harus mengganti seragamku dulu. Akimichi-san pasti marah jika aku ke perpustakaan seperti ini" Ia pun melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju lokernya. Sesekali ia meringis, _mungkin kakiku terkilir. _Batin Naruto. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

**ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ**

Akhirnya Naruto mengembalikan buku yang ia bawa tadi setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Karena insiden yang tak mengenakkan tadi, Naruto cari aman. Ia menanti semua teman kelasnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Naruto, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kiba. Teman sebangku serta satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Kiba sedang memasukkan buku pelajarannya. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto.

"Nanti Kiba" Naruto merapikan buku yang akan dikembalikannya "Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini keperpustakaan" lanjutnya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas.

Kiba melirik buku yang ada didekapan Naruto. "Ku temani Nar-" Hp Kiba berbunyi. Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening. Terdengar Kiba yang sesekali menyahut seseorang yang meneleponnya. Klik. Kiba memasukkan Hp kesakunya.

"Aku akan menemanimu Nar." Kiba tampak tak tenang. "Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri Kiba. Tak usah memikirkanku. Cepat temui Shikamaru sana. Dia pasti sedang menggerutu" Naruto mendorong Kiba. Ia tahu kalau Shikamaru yang menelepon Kiba tadi. Shikamaru pasti sudah menunggu Kiba didepan gerbang.

"Tapi Nar. Aku tidak mau kejadian tadi menimpamu lagi." Kiba memasang wajah tak suka. Naruto sedikit tersentak mengingat kejadian saat istirahat tadi. "Saat tak ada aku mereka pasti akan mengerjaimu lagi. Jadi biarkan aku ikut ke perpustakaan. Soal Shika biarkan si pemalas itu menungguku. Dia pasti mengerti" Kiba menatap Naruto penuh harap. Kiba tak mau temannya ini mendapatkan insiden seperti tadi atau sebelumnya. Setiap ia tak ada disamping si pirang ini mereka pasti akan mem-bully si pirang.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum "Kau itu temanku yang paling baik Kiba. Tapi, aku tidak mau Shikamaru-mu jadi marah padamu. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, nanti Shikamaru jadi salahpaham" Naruto terkikik geli melihat wajah Kiba yang memerah.

"YAA. Jangan bercanda Naruto. Aku serius" Kiba tak terima Naruto mengejeknya. "Kau keras kepala Kiba" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sahabatnya satu ini memang keras kepala. Tapi Naruto tidak kesal dengan sifat Kiba yang satu ini, sebaliknya Naruto senang. Karna Kiba selalu perhatian dengannya. Namun lama kelamaan ia tak enak dengan pacar sahabatnya, Shikamaru.

Naruto punya ide. "Shikamaru! " teriak Naruto ke arah belakang Kiba. Naruto melambaikan tangannya seolah sedang memanggil seseorang. Kiba kemudian memutar badannya kebelakang seraya mengatakan "Biarkan Shikamaru menunggu Naruto, aku akan menem- " Kiba melihat Shikamaru yang berdiri di ujung lorong itu berjalan kearah mereka.

Namun, saat Kiba berbalik kedepan lagi, ia tak melihat sosok Naruto didepannya. Naruto berlari dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dengannya. "YAA NARUTO BERHENTI" teriaknya nyaring. Shikamaru yang sudah berada didekatnya menutup kedua telinganya. Shikamaru menatap malas mereka berdua.

"MAAF KIBA. KAU PULANGLAH BERSAMA SHIKAMARU. AKU BISA SENDIRI" teriak Naruto yang menghilang dibelokan.

"TAPPII NARR-" pluk. Shikamaru menepuk bahu kanan Kiba. "Jangan berteriak lagi, Kiba" Shikamaru menatap malas Kiba. "tapi Shika, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto berkeliaran sendiri" Kiba tampak kesal dengan wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat santai. Andai ia tau kalau sekarang Kiba sedang dilanda kekhawatiran

"Naruto bisa menjaga dirinya. Jangan terlalu memaksa dia" Shikamaru sedikit kesal dengan tingkah pacarnya ini. Kalau berurusan dengan si pirang pasti Kiba terlihat seperti pacar yang overprotektif. Walaupun ia tahu jika Naruto hanya sahabat bagi Kiba. Tapi, sebagai pacarnya ia juga berhak kesalkan?.

"Ayo pulang" Shikamaru menggeret tangan Kiba kearah tempat ia datang tadi. Ia mendapat erangan protes dari Kiba. "Pulang atau kucium disini!" kata Shikamaru mutlak. Kiba merinding dengan pilihan terakhir. Kiba akhirnya menurut. Namun ia masih tak tega dengan Naruto.

**ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ**

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar teriakan Kiba yang tidak terima ia tinggal. Ia tidak enak dengan Shikamaru, karena Kiba selalu lengket dengannya. Si pecinta anjing itu selalu bersifat seakan ia adalah anak kecil yang harus dilindungi.

"Hah, semoga Akimichi-san masih ada di perpustakaan" Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sesekali ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Setelah melewati beberapa belokan Naruto sampai didepan pintu megah perpustakaan sekolah. Jarak antara kelas Naruto dengan perpustakaan lumayan jauh. Namun masih satu lantai yaitu lantai 2, jadi ia tidak harus naik turun tangga.

Naruto mendorong pintu perpustakaan dengan pelan. Ia bisa melihat penjaga perpustakaan sedang sibuk dibalik meja tingginya itu. Naruto melangkah mendekati meja penjaga itu.

"Ano.. Akimichi-san" Naruto ragu untuk memanggil Tuan Akimichi, dia benar-benar terlihat serius. Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya penjaga berbadan tambun itu mendongakkan wajahnya. "Oh. Kau Naruto" Ia lalu membenahi cara duduknya. "Buku mu sudah selesai kau baca?"

"Iya Akimichi-san. Maaf mengganggu anda. Saya ingin mengembalikan buku"

"Letakkan semuanya di meja Naruto" Naruto kemuadian meletakkan buku yang sejak tadi ia bawa ke meja depannya dengan susah payah. Karena tinggi meja tersebut sampai dada Naruto. "Apa kau ingin meminjam buku lagi?" tanya Akimichi menatap Naruto yang kelihatannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak Akimichi-san. Mungkin besok atau lusa saya akan meminjam lagi. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu Akimichi-san. Maaf mengganggu anda" Naruto pamit undur diri. Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk sejenak di perpustakaan , tapi hari sudah sore. _Mungkin besok aka kesini._ Pikirnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat ia akan menarik pintu perpustakaan seseorang mendorong pintu itu dari luar. Naruto sedikit tersentak mundur kebelakang namun tak sampai membuat ia terjatuh. Naruto membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Lalu ia mendongak melihat orang yang mendorong pintu itu.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit putih dengan wajah tampan. Pemuda itu memandang sekilas kearah Naruto. Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata atau permintaan maaf ia berjalan masuk ke perpustakaan. Dahi Naruto mengernyit.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat pemuda itu. Ia sedang berbicara dengan penjaga perpustakaan. Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya, ia pun meneruskan langkahnya.

**ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ**

Naruto mengernyit heran melihat para pelayan di rumahnya berkeliaran kesana kemari. Mereka seperti akan menyambut seseorang yang sangat penting. _Tapi bukankah Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan pulang bulan depan._

Naruto melihat kepala pelayan sedang memberikan perintah kepada seorang pelayan perempuan. Ia pun berjalan mendekatinya. "Iruka-san" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan kemudian menundukkan badannya sopan. "Hai' Naruto-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Iruka-kepala pelayan- setelah ia menyuruh pelayan perempuan tadi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Emm. Hari ini kenapa rumah terlihat lebih ramai Iruka-san?" kata Naruto memandangi para pelayan yang masih sibuk. Naruto melihat seorang pelayan yang membawa bunga tulip yang lumayan banyak. "Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama hari ini akan pulang, Naruto-sama. Minato-sama baru saja telepon memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah di Jepang dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari" jelas Iruka sopan.

Mendengar penjelasan Iruka Naruto sontak terkejut. _Tapi ini terlalu mendadak. Kenapa Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama kembali ke Jepang. Mungkin mereka punya urusan mendadak dengan kolega bisnis mereka disini. _Naruto tak memusingkan kepulangan kedua orang tuanya yang mendadak. Karna mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu, pulang dan pergi semau mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya Iruka-san. Iruka-san bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Naru akan ke kamar" Naruto kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga rumah yang megah itu.

Tak hanya di lantai bawah banyak pelayan yang sibuk, di lantai tiga pun banyak pelayan yang sibuk kesana kemari. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari Naruto yang berdiri melihat mereka.

PRAANGG. Suara guci yang terbuat dari tanah kaolin bertabrakan dengan lantai. Pelayan yang membawa nya terbelalak kaget, guci itu sangat mahal. Pelayan itu menatap kearah orang yang ditabraknya. Ia semakin kaget lagi. Yang ia tabrak adalah tuan mudanya. "Maafkan saya Naruto-sama" pelayan itu berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena melihat ada darah ditangan tuan mudanya itu. "Maafkan saya, tangan anda jadi terluka"

"Tak apa, Ayame-san. Luka ku tidak serius kok. Cepat bereskan pecahan guci itu sebelum Iruka-san datang kemari" Naruto tersenyum tipis. Lukanya memang tak parah hanya tergores namun cukup membuatnya meringis. Tapi ia sembunyikan wajah keskitannya. Naruto tak mau jika Ayame semakin mersa bersalah. Padahal yang salah itu dia karena tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan. "Yang salah kan aku Ayame-san, Maafkan aku"

"Tidak Naruto-sama. Saya yang tidak hati-hati. Maafkan saya Naruto-sama. Biarkan saya mengobati luka anda" Ayame menatap luka Naruto. Semakin lama banyak darah yang keluar dari luka itu. Ayame yang melihatnya meringis pelan.

"Tidak usah Ayame-san. Ini hanya luka kecil. Lanjutkan pekerjaan Ayame-san saja." Naruto menolaknya dengan halus. Ayame tetap ngotot ingin mengobatinya, tapi akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Naruto. Ayame pun membersihkan kekacauan itu.

"Kau tetap baik hati ya Naru-chan!" ucap seseorang.

Naruto yang tadi ikut membersihkan pecahan guci bersama Ayame sontak membalikkan badannya. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, lidahnya menjadi kelu. Ia berdiri kaku menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang hampir separuh umurnya tak pernah ia lihat rupanya. Sosok yang menjadi teman bermainnya saat kecil. Sosok yang mirip dengannya. Sosok itu adalah

"**Menma . . **" satu kata yang lolos dari mulut Naruto.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naru-chan!" sosok itu-Menma- menatap Naruto penuh arti. Ia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Naruto yang berdiri kaku. Senyum miring di wajah tampannya semakin lebar saat ia melihat Naruto yang terkejut melihat kehadirannya. Langkahnya semakin ringan.

GREP. Menma merengkuh Naruto membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat seorang kakak. Menma meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kecil Naruto. "Kau tau Naru. Aku sangat merindukanmu" bisik Menma.

"Menma bagaimana.. " Naruto yang sadar dari keterkejutannya karena mendengar bisikan Menma ditelingannya mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakaknya. Namun Menma tak membiarkan pelukannya terlepas, ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Sstt. Diamlah Naru. Aku hanya ingin memeluk adikku yang manis ini"

**To be continue . . .**

Hai. Ketemu sama fuuin lagi. Ini bukan squel dari FF fuuin yang **Love You, My Library. **Fuuin nyoba buat cerita baru. Soal squelnya **Love You, My Library,** fuuin lagi buat (Cuma judulnya doank. Haha #gampar). Masih nyari inspirasi.

FF ini hasil karya ku selama liburan sekolah #gakadayangnanya #nangisbarengkisedipojokkan #abaikan. Yah jadi nya gini rada-rada aneh. Soalnya terpengaruh dengan comebacknya boyband tercintanya fuuin hihi

Hah. Ini baru prolog-nya. Maaf panjangnya hanya segini. Ini aja perlu waktu seminggu untuk buat plotnya. Awalnya cerita ini mau kubuat rate M, tapi aku ragu. Pikiranku masih terlalu polos #wlek untuk buat cerita yang rate M. :-D jadi akhirnya aku buat T aja. Fuuin juga gak baca ulang FF ini, maaf jika ada banyak typo.

Sekian dari fuuin, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya. #PaiPai

Review ne!


End file.
